(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a structure of a horse riding machine, which is composed of a swinging device and a guiding device. The upper section of the shaft of the swinging device has an inclined eccentric design, the disk body is rotated, the guiding device guides the guiding and restricting link and the support lever to be assembled with each other, and one end of the support lever is formed with a universal joint capable of rotating by 360 degrees. According to the above-mentioned structure, when the motor rotates the rotating assembly, the disk body assembled on the rotating assembly is rotated therewith. Because the shaft of the swinging device is shifted with the rotation of the disk body, the support lever of the guiding device is forced to push the guiding and restricting link to move back and forth. According to the rotation of 360 degrees of the pivoting head, the shaft of the swinging device is moved in an 8-shaped manner, and a back-and-forth motion, a back-and-forth swinging motion, and left-and-right and up-and-down swing motions are produced. In addition, adjusting the adjusting screw at the front end of the support lever can change the swinging amplitude. Thus, the effect of actually riding a horse can be produced, and the effect of overall exercising the buttock, the waist and the leg and the body-shaping effect can be obtained.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Exercise equipment may have different forms and types according to the parts of exercise and fitness. Because there are many types, detailed descriptions and comparisons cannot be made here. The typical horse riding machine is restricted by the 8-shaped motion toward two sides or the back-and-forth motions, and can only exercise a single part of the user's body, but cannot effectively exercise all part of the body. Thus, the flexibility in usage is restricted, and the economic effectiveness cannot be satisfied. In addition, the back-and-forth motion of the machine provides too-large forces of vibration such that the waist or the vertebra may be hurt, or the elder user tends to be hurt easily. Thus, the conventional horse riding machine has to be improved.